Love found
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is seven years ago that everyone left camp Kidney and the Acorn flat. Thanks to Lazlo's idea they hold a reunion party. Gretchen has a deep scar on her soul, but there is someone who will heal her wounds. Will love bloom thanks to the plan of her old f


A/N: OK, I have finally found the time to get this story out of my head. This will be a little and probably short One-shot. It is sat in the future.

* * *

It was a bright day in the two camps. Both girls and boys were a bit sad, that was they last day in champ Kidney and in the Acorn flat. It was hard to say good bye to the ones you care for. 

"Hey guys, chare up." said Lazlo after he managed to get out of Raj's bone crunching hug.

"How can you be so happy about this?"

"About this?"

"Well, we could make a camp reunion in lets say, like in seven years." He said grinning and everyone stared at him.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Said Edward. '_Lazlo has finally one idea that even I like." _

"So that means that we will meet here in seven years." Everyone nodded; the bean scouts didn't know that in the same time Patsy also had the same idea.

_**

* * *

Seven years later… **_

A woman around twenty six drove with her car on the high way witch would lead her to the camp. About a week ago she got a mail from one old friend who told her that both camps will celebrate the reunion together. The woman sighed deeply; she was not in the mode for a party. She glanced behind the driver's seat to look at a little sleeping girl with blond hair. She was hugging her snake toy. Her boyfriend left her as she told him that she was pregnant. He even didn't want to have contact with his daughter she even thought that he has the idea that Kira doesn't even exist. She didn't want to tell her friends, what would they think of her? That the once strong Gretchen, was now a lonely woman who was trying to raise her daughter alone.

She arrived in camp Kidney and watched her old friends. She woke Kira and went trough the gate with her. After she entered she felt someone hugging her and scream her name. In a minute she found herself in the company of her two best friends Patsy and Nina.

"Hello girls, long time not seen." She said smiling; it was such a great feeling to be with her friends.

"Yes indeed, so how is it going and…." Bit the giraffe woman was interpreted as the pink head noticed the little alligator hiding behind her mother.

"No need to be afraid Kira, that are aunt Patsy and aunt Nina the two were my best friends." Said Gretchen in a warm voice and the little girl stepped for and bowed a bit.

"She is so cute, hey little one why don't you go over there and play with the other children and we have also ice cream here." Said the mongoose and the little girl run of smiling.

"You are not the only one with a childe." Said Nina as she saw the confusion in her friend's eyes.

"So who is the father?" asked Patsy curious.

"He…he left me after I told him about Kira…" she answered, and turned her gaze to the ground, but then felt someone grab her hand and found herself eye to eye with Patsy.

"No need to be sad, so what is your job?"

"I'm a writer."

"Oh great, I and Lazlo took over the leading of the two camps after we married."

"Witch was about time, their son Mike should be here somewhere."

"Oh…"

"Well, did you know that Nina and Raj also got married after they found out that they are both doctors in the same hospital?"

"So and where are the boys?"

"They are speaking with Edward who has now his own company beside that of his fathers. His daughter Lilly and Nina's and Raj's son Kevin are also here. But I think you would now like to know something about Clam. Right?" asked the young woman with a grin on her lips.

"Why…why do you think that?" asked the alligator confused and she felt herself blush a bit. The boy was once love sick because of her and on the fourth July they danced together and he grinned at her, but she was never nice to him so why should it mater to her to know how he was.

"Just a tip."

"Raj told me that he is now a psychiatrist, weary rich and is still single."

"Hey girls, wow Gretchen, long time not seen." said a cheerful voice from behind them and there stood Lazlo with his famous grin.

"Hay Lazlo, hay Raj nice to see you to."

"How have you been?" asked Raj as he hugged her for greeting.

"Fine and congratulation that you got a doctor title."

"Thank you." He said hugging his wife. Gretchen felt her stomach tighten, she felt so alone.

"Uhmm…guys if you excuse me now, but I must look after Kira." She said and went away.

"Who is Kira?" asked both man confused and the two women only smiled.

* * *

Gretchen looked everywhere, but Kira was no where to be seen. It was already night and she began to panic as she went down to the lake. Tat was the only place she didn't searched yet. She was worried; Kira couldn1t swim, if something happened to her she would never survive that. As she reached the lake she was relived to see her sit on a wood trunk looking at the stars. It looked to her as if she was speaking to someone, but from her standing place she could only see the girl. She went nearer and saw that she was sitting by a man who had her back to her. As she went a bit nearer Kira turned around ad begun to wave happily to her. 

"Hay mommy!" she said. Gretchen wanted to speak with her that it is not right to go away with strangers, but as the man turned to her she could only gasp.

"Hello Gretchen." Said a warm and all too familiar voice.

"Cl….Clam…" she stammered.

"You two know each other? "asked a confused Kira as she looked from her new friend to her mother then back.

"Yes, your mom and I know each other from our time in camp. And now go and play with your new friends and someday I will gladly teach you how to swim." Kira nodded and begun to run smiling to the camp, but then stopped and turned around.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is a promise." He said smiling as she went away, then his gaze turned to the young woman and he mentioned her to sit by his side.

"You changed a bit…" she said as she sat down beside him.

"I grew up." He said still smiling, but then his face become serious. "Kira told me about her father."

"I figured it out…" she said looking at the ground, but then she felt a warm hand on hers. She looked surprised up and looked in Clam's eyes.

"She looks much like you. I missed you…" he whispered in a gentle voice. Gretchen felt her checks redden from his touch and a cold shiver run down her spine because of his words.

"What…?"

"I know we were young then and I needed time to understand it fully that I loved you and still do. Gretchen, please let me care for you and Kira."

"Clam…" she felt tears forming in her eyes. He loved her and wanted to care for her and her daughter and Kira seemed to like him.

"Gretchen…" he said and got to his knees, pulling out a black silk box and opening it, revealing a red rubin ring. "…will you merry me?"

She gasped, but then a warm smile appeared on her lips and nodded. Clam only smiled at her and put the ring on her finger and sat down beside her. They looked at each other smiling then leaned closer and kissed. The kiss wasn't a passionate one, but a loving and gentle one. Gretchen felt herself in heaven, being held by the man who loved her truly. In all the years she only loved him and finally they are together.

* * *

Unknown to the pair stood two couples a man and four children smiling on the hill, watching them. 

"I will get a new daddy." Said Kira smiling and holding the hand of her new best friend Lilly.

"Great idea Edward, thanks that you found out where Clam lives."

"Well after I met him three years ago I was impressed by his changing and it was good to speak with him after Molly."

"Finally they are happy now."

"So guy's lets go back to the party."

"Ok." Said everyone in union and turned around as the fireworks begun.

The happy couple let go of each other and looked at the fireworks in each others arms, finally happy for ever…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: I know that this is not my best work, but look at my other fic and you will know what sort of fic I mostly write, but I still hope that you like it. 


End file.
